I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sample trituration vessel for triturating an organic sample derived from an animal or a plant therein with high efficiency, and art related thereto. To be more specific, the present invention is suitable for triturating a sample relatively hard (for example, plant-leaves immersed in buffer). In a preferable example, the present invention is suitable for a case where an orange farmer triturates a sample (for example, leaves of an orange) in or near his/her orange field in order to detect whether or not the orange is suffered from a specific disease.
II. Description of the Related Art
The immunochromatography method is frequently used as technology of qualitatively or quantitatively analyzing a substance to be detected in a liquid sample (especially, in an organic ingredient) in view of simple and rapid operation of the method. More concretely, a substance, which is specific to both labeled reagent and the substance to be detected, is arranged at a predetermined zone of a test piece flowably/not flowably. Upon application of a sample to a sample-applying portion provided at the predetermined zone of the test piece, the predetermined (detection) zone is formed such that a sign indicating a detection result will appear thereat.
The inventors of the present invention have technological repertories in the field of detectors according to the immunochromatography method, and have made every effort to develop trituration of samples, which is a portal portion of the detectors. Mainly in technical fields relevant to medical science, biology, or the like, various kinds of trituration methods have been carried out and/or proposed. These trituration methods can be roughly classified as follows.